The Rise of the Fall
Prologue In StarClan A small grey cat crouched at the edge of a small pool, her fluffy tail lashing in fury. "This cannot happen. Their destinies may not continue like this." A blue cat padded up to the angry she-cat, and lightly touched her tail onto the grey cat's shoulder. "I know, dear...but, I'm afraid it's out of our paws. These cat's will make their choices, but, in the end, this is where their destiny lies." "It's not fair!" The grey she-cat whipped around and glared at the blue cat, her amber eyes burning with anger. "They must have their own lives. This path...this horrible path..it's not theirs to follow. Blueheart, surely you understand this." "I do understand, but-" "Then why aren't you doing anything?" The grey cat swished her tail over the pool, causing the water to ripple. "If you understand, why not do anything?" "Greylight..." whispered Blueheart. "I told you, it's not possible to change destiny..." Greylight slumped down, and gave a sigh of defeat. "I know..but these cats, they don't deserve this...they haven't done anything wrong..." Her once blazing amber eyes had a gaunt and tired look, as did the she-cat herself. "Come on," Blueheart nudged Greylight with her muzzle, and waved her tail. "Maybe some running will cheer you up..." "Running...?" Greylight echoed. "I'll just hunt..." With that, she whisked off into the distance of the starry grounds. Blueheart heaved a sigh, and looked into the slightly rippling pool to see two calico kittens suckling by their mother's stomach. "Greylight is right," she whispered. "But I am also...I'm sorry, young kits...but there's nothing we can do." The blue she-cat sped off, and gave a small sigh as she did. These kits are ''too young.'' In the Dark Forest A red tabby sat, her tail flicking, staring into what looked like nothing. Her aqua eyes seemed to be looking at something, though. Her deep thoughts and stars were disturbed by the rapid pawsteps from behind her. "What is it, Hawkfall?" she mewed, not even bothering to look. The light brown tabby had been bothering her for weeks. "I've found her," he panted. "I overheard StarClan cats talking, and I know who the cat is now." "Do you?" The red tabby glanced around, and her eyes flashed with annoyance. "Then take me to the pool of visions. Show her to me." Hawkfall nodded, and rushed off, flicking his tail for the she-cat to follow him. "Come on, Rosepool," he called from ahead. "I'm coming, Hawkfall, dear. I'm coming." When the two cats reached the pool, Hawkfall looked deeply into it, hoping to find something, earning himself a murderous glare from Rosepool. "You do know how to use this, right?" "Erm..." Glaring at him, she flicked him with her tail, and stalked up to the pool. "You whisper what you wish to see," she instructed, motioning for him to attempt. "Show me the cat," he whispered to the pool. "The cat who was in the StarClan pool earlier..." The water began to bubble and a mist of colour floated closely to it, soon transforming into a small calico kitten, her green eyes gleaming happily as she sat by the apprentice den. Rosepool glanced at Hawkfall, impressed. "You're sure this is her?" "Absolutely." "Then I will assign the cat to get her. How many moons is she, do you know?" "5 moons, dear," he mewed. "She's five moons." "Alright. In a moon or so, I will assign the cat." Hawkfall nodded and turned around to take a small nap, tired from the running and spying, leaving Rosepool to stare into the pool. "Enjoy your kithood, Cherrykit," she hissed. "It's the best time you'll have." Category:Fanfiction Category:Twi’s Short Stories Category:Twilight's FanFiction Stuff